User talk:Kitballard64
Eh, might as well flesh out my profile, since I'm gonna stick around longer than I was expecting lol XD Kitballard64 (talk) 22:03, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :Officially welcome aboard then. Pryamus (talk) 22:04, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Updates on events and locations Since you brought this up, I'm having some trouble tracking the status of most events and locations by myself. If you could look for more articles that need updating, it would be very nice :) don't hesitate to edit. Also, many events and locations lack their pages yet - you can add them with ease, just copy and paste the source text (in Source mode) from an existing more or less complete page, add a few screenshots (if you have them) etc. I can find a couple of good examples if you're interested. Pryamus (talk) 21:47, January 31, 2016 (UTC) : Going for a full on "Event" section? Hm. That'd take quite a bit of time and luck, specially since the game keeps surprising me with more and more stuff. Being on Ps4, I can easily cap some screenshots with it's lovely share button. Sure. If I come across any others I haven't beaten yet, I'll look it up, start up a photo Archive on the console, and try my best not to blow up the site with my lame internet speed lol. Was thinking of also having a catagory for "Non-Bounty" and "Bounty", being that'd be one of the fastest ways to snag a few of these events in general. Kitballard64 (talk) 21:56, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :: Let's see what happens :) I believe nearly every event can be made a bounty, although some change between Campaign and Adventure Mode (example: Ancient Device). Some also change over time, like Watch Your Step, which only became marked and gained a unique monster in the end in Reaper of Souls. :::: Actually, that Xol--what ever dude lol was in the old Xbox version, so I'm unsure of the exact addition of that fella. But I'll keep the differences in mind. Only wish I could do the old version's trick and play on "easy", where I can just snowball all the critters to explore instead of having to mow the "normal" level 70 ones. *shrugs* give and take I guess =3 Kitballard64 (talk) 22:06, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Achievements I think achievements on PC are divided into categories by origin: Campaign, Exploration, Hardcore, Challenges, Rifts, Set Dungeons etc. Challenges refer to non-trivial things like beating bosses without taking any damage. They award Achievement Points, more points for harder achievements, and cosmetic rewards (account-wide). Dunno how it works on console. Pryamus (talk) 16:03, February 1, 2016 (UTC) : The console does som'in simular, but it kind of mixes achievements(trophies) with them. We have General, Crafting, Hardcore, Classes, Triumphs, Set, Co-op, Campaign, and Adventure. Any triumphs that are hidden on pc are also hidden on console, such as the "Mosquito Swatter" (listed under "General" for me)... which I am laughing at as I didn't know I had lol. Huh.. looking again, I'm missing the one where you visit Whimsyshire, which I had on the older version. Maybe I'll hunt down the staff parts again and visit it a 5th time using the new staff. Kitballard64 (talk) 16:09, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :: Sounds similar. On PC, Whimsy is in Feats of Strength hidden category, which is not visible unless you have any achievements there. Pryamus (talk) 16:18, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :::: Here's a pair. On here, under the campaign tree, I got 20 points for "Grand Beastmaster of Sanctuary" while I got a Bronze Trophy for "The Made King's End". What I ment with how achieves and challenges are combined. Kinda wonder how we shold approch this subject then for adding to articles, if needed (since you talked about Cydaea's. Kitballard64 (talk) 16:26, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::If there is an achievement that is really non-trivial, add it to respective article. Never hurts. We tried to make separate pages, but it didn't go very well. Pryamus (talk) 16:34, February 1, 2016 (UTC)